


Train of thoughts

by Cancer



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz, We Are The Ants - Shaun David Hutchinson
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Kinda anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: "On that second, when Dante says something rude in Spanish and Diego laughs out loud, and Dante blushes all the way down his neck, Diego doesn’t know Dante’s name yet."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am turning in gay fanfic as my homework, I can't say I'm proud of myself, but I can't say I care either so yay!  
> I believe these two universes don't develop on the same time, but I went with it anyway, because just how cool would it be if Dante and Diego meet, idk guys, I have a need, I want to write something longer but again, idk... I'm bad at this, I'm sorry  
> Also, the implied relationship is the ones about the be between you know whom, not necessarily Diego and Dante, but maybe? *slowly disappears*

Diego met Dante on the train to San Fran. He was reading a book, frowning at the paper and at the man standing too close, because the train moves just right to get crotch on your face. Diego doesn’t read that much, has never had the time or the talent to fix his brain on paper if there aren’t colors involved, but he can guess crotch is the last thing you want on your face if you’re reading.

On that second, when Dante says something rude in Spanish and Diego laughs out loud, and Dante blushes all the way down his neck, Diego doesn’t know Dante’s name yet.

When crotch-man gets off the train, Diego lets himself fall next to Dante and smile. Diego doesn’t know then either, when Dante smiles back, that Dante doesn’t usually leave his reading for just anyone. Usually, Dante would rather read than talk, but there are some people –few –that make him talk like the world is ending and don’t answer much back.

But Diego talks, asks him where he’s going. “Nowhere,” he says, because he’s not going anywhere. He got on the train because he had nothing better to do.

Diego laughs. He laughs like it’s going out of style. He laughs at everything Dante says like he’s the funniest guy. Like he’s a little sad and can’t help it. Better laughing than crying, says Dante’s dad.

Right then, waiting for the train to stop, Dante doesn’t know why Diego is sad, and Diego doesn’t know why Dante has read the same book over and over while going nowhere, but it doesn’t seem to matter as much. So they talk about nothing, and Diego laughs and Dante blushes. If Diego touches his hair and tells him is ridiculous how pretty it is, and something flip-flops in Dante’s heart, there’s nobody to see it.

There’s nobody to see it if Dante’s brave enough to hold Diego’s hand, but loses track of what he was saying all the same, because Diego’s hand is warm.

Right then, Dante says something rude in Spanish and Diego kinda smiles and looks down. Right then, Diego doesn’t remember much how to talk. Right then, crotch-man doesn’t get off the train.

Right then, Diego kisses Dante for the first time.

At least that’s what Dante likes to remember.


End file.
